


Interview

by Maxibillion



Category: Neon District (Video Game), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: A bit roughly written but I don’t have my usual set up, Max is too tired for this, ND will be a Fandom tag eventually, Neon District, Neon District Event Submission, Shiguto Event Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxibillion/pseuds/Maxibillion
Summary: Max goes into an augment store.





	Interview

Max walked into the shop with his eyes darting around suspiciously as he walked past the displays with augments worth more than most people’s paychecks. His contempt for the shop was clear on his face as he glared at the unfortunate employee that attempted to greet him. He rolled his eyes and turned to the employee with a sigh.

“Cut the niceties, just tell me where your good for nothing boss is.” Max demanded.

“Do you have an appointment with her?” The employee asked with a rehearsed smile.

“No, I'm just around her store for my health. What do you think?” 

“Right…” The employee tapped on their tablet faster than Max could process before addressing him again, “Ah, I see. She’s upstairs, I’ll lead you to her office.”

“Just lead me there then.” Max glanced around the shop once again, letting his unease distract him as he followed the Employee.

The two arrived in front of a closed metal door that the employee knocked on twice. The two stood as shuffling and other various sounds could be heard on the other side before the door opened to a well dressed woman in a suit and tie. 

“Ah, Mister Fisher-“ The manager began almost guiltily.

“You missed our fucking interview. I waited for you. For three. Fucking. Hours.” Max stated, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. 

“I did. But I assure you there is a reason. Come in, take a seat.” She stepped aside to let Max into the room, closing the door behind him as she sat at her desk. Her gold nameplate being one of the less expensive items in the room from appearance alone.

“So, I apologize for making you wait. But I assure you I have the time for a quick interview now.” She had a polite smile as she clasped her hands together on her desk.

Max didn’t sit down as he started, “We weren’t supposed to do a “quick” interview. We were supposed to do an interview about-“

“About that gossip posted on my business. Well I had more important things to do. I have a very busy life, you know. But you must know I am really deeply sorry. Though if you want your interview then my time is limited.” She explained calmly, in contrast to the clear seething anger from the reporter.

Max held his tongue from what he was about to say and instead sat in the chair across from her. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again. Beginning to tap his foot on the ground before starting to speak. His voice changed from it’s usual rough and abrasive accent to more ambiguous.

“Alright. May I get some information about you for the readers?” Max asked.

“Certainly. I am Olivia Morris, Manager and Founder of the number one augment retailer store in the district ‘Oasis Cybernetics’.” Olivia answered.

“A pleasure to have the opportunity to interview you. So, you wanted to talk about the recent allegations against you and your company?” 

“Yes. I have to admit I was never expecting something like this to spread as much as it did. I have to go on record to say it is all false and fabricated information.” Olivia held her hands a bit tighter together as her eyes slightly avoided contact. 

“What makes you say that? The evidence does seem quite compelling.” Max pried. 

“Anyone can edit videos nowadays.”

“Entire conversations?” Max raised a brow, leaning a bit closer to her.

“I’m afraid so. It really is a tragedy what lengths people will go through to try and damage the reputation of a hard worker.” Olivia shook her head in disappointment, staying firm in her statement.

“Would you mind if I played the audio then?”

“Not at all.” 

Max took his phone from his suit pocket and pressed play on the audio, turning up the volume for them both to hear. His eyes fixated on her face as the conversation played.

“So do you have what we agreed?” Said an unknown voice that slightly echoed in the recording.

“Of course I do. But I need your absolute confidence that this job gets done.” Said a voice that sounded identical to Olivia’s, “Been a thorn in my side for so long I need that bastard taken care of.”

“He’ll be dealt with as long as I get what I want.” 

“Here. Now, this stays between us.”

“I’ll have it done tonight.” And then the recording abruptly ended.

Max has been staring at Olivia the entire time, watching her expression turn from polite to uncomfortable whenever her voice was spoken on the recording. She shifted in her seat once it was finished.

“Well, that is extremely close to my voice I must admit. But no matter how impressive the technology is I am keeping my original statement.” Olivia stated.

“He’s not that hot.” Max said offhandedly, much to Olivia’s confusion.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“The guy you were talking to. He’s not that hot.” Max elaborated casually, watching Olivia’s expression all the while.

“I don’t see how that was anything of importance.” Olivia said defensively, “And extremely unprofessional.”

“Miss Morris, I’m going to tell you that you forgot to say you didn’t speak to him.” 

Olivia was visibly confused for a moment before having a clear undeniable look of shock flash across her face. Leaving almost as soon as it came and getting replaced with the polite smile from before, but subtly tense.

“I don’t have to. I know that wasn’t even me in that recording.”

“Would you like to comment on the fact the same day this was recorded, a main competitor of yours died? That night?” 

“I don’t have to.”

“You should. Unless you have something to hide.” Max leaned over the desk as Olivia leaned back in her chair, “I’m not the one who was recently investigated for murder. I believe they’re going to open the case again. Care to comment, Miss Morris?”

“Get away from me before I have you fired.” 

“That doesn’t answer the question, Miss Morris.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Olivia shouted, “Now fix this before I have you blacklisted!”

“Threatening a reporter? Really? Try again, with a gun this time.” Max smiled, making Olivia grow more visibly startled than before. “Besides, you never answered my question, Miss Morris.”

“I’ll have you killed.” Olivia threatened, “I’m not afraid of a half rate reporter! I can get you killed faster than you can blink! Just like that bastard!”

“Say that again for the cameras.” Max taunted, “Say it.”

“What cameras?” Olivia looked around the room frantically as the reporter didn’t have so much as a satchel on him. 

“I’d think an augment manager would know.” 

Olivia paused her rapid examination of the room to look Max in the eyes, finally coming to a startling realization. “You’ve been recording me.”

“I just said that, Miss Morris. Now, you can get me killed? Like “that bastard”?” Max laughed, abruptly standing from his chair. “What a riot! You executives, you think you’re so fucking important until there’s no Watch to pay off and suddenly your cowering! I mean look at you! If I didn’t know any better I’d think you-“ 

Max was cut short by rumbling beneath the ground of the office and muffled screams from the other side of the door. Making them both look to the door then at each other. 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Tell the Watch to kiss my ass when you get arrested. ‘Miss Morris’.” Max walked to the door of the office but was unable to open it. Even after several attempts.

“You don’t have access. It’s biometrics.” Olivia explained triumphantly as she dug through her desk drawers. “You can’t leave, and you won’t be leaving.”

“What are you going to do ab-“ Max stopped his sentence as he clutched his shoulder in pain, falling to the ground as a bullet hit the door where his head would have been.

He stayed low to the ground as Olivia tried to shoot at him, only managing to graze him with multiple shots. Max saw her stand in front of him and attempt to aim but he grabbed her wrist. Pointing the gun up at the ceiling as he quickly got to his feet. 

He easily took the gun from her grip and said, “It’s funny when you think about it. Now you can get arrested for attempted and assisted murder.”

Olivia tried to push him down but he stood firm, even as his shoulder continued to bleed. 

“Besides, I deal with more shit than a spoiled exec. on a regular basis, you think I wouldn’t fight back or something? You on the other hand, well. I’d apologize if I cared.” Max explained as Olivia reached for the gun.

Max smiled as he completely discarded the gun to the other side of the room by the door, tripping Olivia as she tried to grab it. Grabbing her collar before she hit the floor and roughly yanking it upwards.

“What are you doing?” Olivia questioned nervously.

“Having mercy.” Max answered before taking his hand from her collar and slamming her head into the nearby wall. Twice.

He let her fall to the ground once he knew she was knocked out, dragging her to the door and using her hand to open it. He kicked her limp body aside as he grabbed the gun from the ground. 

He said under his breath, “Sabs is gonna kill me for getting shot again.” 

Max entered the chaos of the main floor of the shop. Which was currently being robbed by syndicates. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking into the fray. Nearly making it halfway to the entrance past several scared citizens before hearing yelling.

“Stay where you are!” 

Max turned around to a syndicate pointing a gun at him, feeling his anger bubble up in his throat. 

“What do you want? Seriously. What kind of meager pay are you getting to waste my time?” Max questioned, not even putting his hands up. He flinched when the syndicate shot next to his foot.

“On the ground.” The syndicate demanded.

“...Fuck this you’re so inexperienced you’re holding a pistol with two shaking hands.” Max noted, “And that employee is escaping.” He tilted his head to behind the syndicate.

When the syndicate turned their head slightly Max raised Olivia’s gun and shot the syndicate in the stomach. Running out of the building with gunshots firing in his wake. Only being stopped by a collection of Watch who had arrived in front of the store. 

“...God damn it.” Max said as he raised his hands in surrender as he knew he was caught in the middle of another situation.


End file.
